


[零薰] 雨過天晴

by Alkillua_Wu



Series: 雨過天晴 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Series: 雨過天晴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

真的很對不起大家！我還不太會用AO3所以搞錯一些章節了，我現在重新貼不好意思！

然後這是我的部落格，有些會慢慢搬過來，你們可以先進去看喔

：<http://killualovekarma7.pixnet.net/blog>

***

01.

淅瀝的雨聲未曾停歇。

雨，總是讓他想起往事。一支傘下依偎的兩人、朦朧細雨下清脆的歌聲，還有喜歡在雨中倒退著走、明明面對面卻無法記清他笑臉的人。

朔間零撐著傘走在雨中，街邊的喧囂和行進時發出噪音的車輛，對他來說是既熟悉又陌生。

熟悉的是城市裡面雨天會發生的景象，而陌生的那一部分……或許是因為消失的某一個人吧？

一個笑容如陽光般燦爛，彷彿這個世界都因他而明亮的人。

「嗯……」男人停下腳步，若有所思的紅寶石雙眸含著內斂的光芒望向陰暗的天，接著，他向傘外伸出了右手。

是和心臟一樣冰冷的溫度呢。

***

「歡迎光臨～」羽風薰對著剛進門的女性笑了笑，銀灰色的瞳孔閃映出店內的光亮，這讓他看上去狡黠了幾分，嘴邊的笑容還透著一股頑皮。

今天仍下著雨，咖啡廳的客人有明顯變少，但這改變不了他對女孩子的熱情。

羽風薰的人生信條之一：『女孩子是至高無上的神，就算忤逆神也不可對女孩子無禮。』

所以在這樣的陰雨天裡，也完全看不出他有半分疲累。

除了面對男人之外。

大概是一個半小時前吧？有個全身包緊緊、卻連傘也不撐的奇怪男人進了店裡。他的頭髮濕透，遮住他大半面容，一進門也不先要毛巾、熱茶，就點了一杯番茄汁坐著，一坐就是一個多小時。

看，那杯番茄汁他還沒喝完呢。

羽風薰瞥了那桌一眼，對這位怪客的行為完全睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

雖然咖啡廳是他正經做生意的地方，但是像這種點了一杯飲料卻什麼也沒做的客人他也不太管，反正也沒礙他什麼事。

不過不知怎的，眼皮就一直跳一直跳，還有莫名其妙出現的心悸，讓他有點不安。

「服務生。」終於，坐在位子上的男人舉起了手，招呼他過去。

一在他面前站定，只是抬眼的時間，他就被那雙過於妖異的紅瞳吸引住，移不開目光。

「先生，請問有什麼需要？」直勾勾地盯著客人的眼睛似乎有些失禮，但羽風薰克制不住自己跟隨那雙紅眸的視線。

「你有傘嗎？」

羽風薰點頭，正要去櫃檯後拿一把時，客人的聲音又傳來：「能否唱歌予吾輩聽？」

「嗯？」羽風薰有些困惑地停下腳步。

男人低沉、溫柔的聲線似乎有某種魔力，在讚嘆他嗓音悅耳的同時，又無法興起拒絕的念頭。

「吾等去雨中逛逛，好嗎？」男人抬起臉，露出一開始便被黑絲埋沒的俊容，嘴邊的笑尷尬而不失禮貌。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

02.

雨仍下著，而他們倆共撐一把小花傘，穿梭在被雨點籠罩的城市。

羽風薰不知道抽了什麼風，連店也沒關就跑出來陪這位奇怪的顧客雨中漫步，這要放在以前，可能破天荒程度不亞於他對女孩子冷臉相待吧？

他到底是怎麼了？這不正常啊羽風薰？！

「薰君，唱歌好嗎？」朔間零舉著傘撐起一片無雨的小天空， 漫無目的的腳步時慢時快。

「饒了我好嗎？我是咖啡廳店長，又不是職業歌手。」羽風薰表示辦不到。

「誰說咖啡廳店長不能唱歌的？」朔間零似笑非笑，聲音輕快許多。

車輛行進時濺起的水花落在他們腳邊，擊打出一陣陣攸攸的節奏，若不小心被它們帶著跑的話，或許真能哼出一首曲子也說不定。

「要我唱歌那你怎麼不唱？朔間的聲音比我好聽才是。」羽風薰堅持有福同享、有難同當。

「唉，薰君真是的……」朔間零低垂著眉，做出一副傷腦筋的表情。

「怎麼說得好像都是我的錯啊 —— 」

『

你在那無盡的雨中 等著我回頭

你聽那徹夜的低吼 是誰在等候

你擁抱冰冷雙手 也無人知曉這

湮雨中 我和你的承諾

』

朔間零輕唱、低吟的嗓音懾人心魂，隨著每句句尾的延宕，總有種淵遠流長的感覺，穿過喧囂人海，悄悄流進你心裡，令聽者也為之動容 。

雖說他驚訝於朔間零隨意哼出的動聽，但羽風薰莫名地對這哀歌感到不爽 。

有著連暗夜也抹不去他的光輝的男人定住腳步，眼珠子稍微一轉，笑容在唇邊漾開。

他唱：

『

我在這瀟灑雨聲中 等的人回頭

我聽著熟悉的悸動 是你在左右

我擁有暴雨狂風 也阻擋不了在

湮雨中 思念你的輪廓

』

羽風薰為自己這首填詞感到滿意，他改編了朔間零沈悶、悲傷的唱法，試著將曲調轉為輕快柔和也成功了，他不自覺有些快活。

天空終於放晴，愉悅的心情讓他跑出傘外幾步，又想到在太陽的照拂下，那張臉該是多麽美麗而興奮地回過頭，可是想找的人卻不在了。

地上只有他們一起撐過的小花傘。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

03.

雨天過後，連著好幾天都是晴，羽風薰除了在店裡招呼女孩子外，下意識多了一個觀察男人的習慣。

喔，這個太胖不對，啊那個再高一點再高一點，喔天啊！這顏值醜得不像話……

羽風薰猛地回過神來，一腦袋磕在桌面上，為自己無意識的行為感到悲痛。

羽、風、薰！英俊瀟灑、帥氣無邊的你到底怎麼了？！這什麼壞習慣？！媽媽可沒教你這樣啊啊啊——

「做什麼啦痛！！」他猛地挺起背，不滿地皺緊眉頭並轉身向後。

一頭銀捲髮的精緻男人面無表情退開幾步，雙手抱胸的樣子十分囂張，一點也沒有因為打人而歉疚的樣子。

「羽風，你今天特別不對勁吶，我都走到你後面了你還一副思春樣。」瀨名泉把鑰匙丟到櫃台上，以日常打招呼的語氣道：「天氣放晴，你的春天也到了嗎？」

羽風薰現在很尷尬。

本來面對好友的這番話他可以順著說出自己邂逅了一名美麗少女，來了一場驚心動魄的戀愛後卻因故分離，但最後他相信真心相愛的兩人一定可以再相會的這種屁話。

但現在自己這茶飯不思的狀態卻是因為一個男人，這要他怎麼說出口？不，重點是他說出口了瀨名泉會相信嗎？連他自己都不相信啊！

何況羽風薰還沒有承認這種狀態是誰害的。

「嗯？不講話？」瀨名泉靠著一旁的長椅，有些納悶地等著羽風薰的回答，「我以為你會說自己是如何邂逅一名美麗少女並跟她談場轟動的戀愛卻因故分開的這種屁話呢。」

羽風薰有種想哭的衝動。果然知我莫若友，屁話就是屁話！

「你來幹嘛？騙吃騙喝喔？」羽風薰沒好氣地回，卻沒有要送客的意思。

「見朋友啊。」

「少來，你說這種話之前都不先動動你的臉部表情啊？」

「哦，見你啊～～」

「不是叫你拖長音！一點也不可愛！」他翻了翻白眼，把剛沖泡好的黑咖啡放到好友面前，一室的咖啡香在鼻尖飄蕩，黑咖啡獨有的苦澀味道讓舌後根反射性地酸了一下。

「都請你喝東西了你還想做什？」

「嗯、有事想拜託你。」瀨名泉頂著羽風薰一種『沒事還會來問候我？』的眼神，不慌不忙地說：「想借一下你咖啡廳的場地辦活動，店門前就好。」

「也不是不行，那下雨怎麼辦？」羽風薰第一個糾結的問題不是借場地的費用，而是最近正在煩惱著的。

自從雨停了，朔間零再也沒出現在他店裡，這讓他在意了很久。

也不是說他多想見朔間零，只是心裡那種沒著沒落的感覺特別強烈。

都是雨害的！

「沒問題，下雨的話會搭棚子……啊，真的下了。」瀨名泉看了看窗外，一條條細長的雨絲降落在大地，沒多久就成了一片潔白的雨幕。他拿起鑰匙出了店門去牽他放在門外的摩托。

羽風薰望著雨，心裡想起了櫃檯抽屜裡的小花傘，和帶給他強烈印象的人。

心裡莫名其妙地生起一絲期盼。他盯緊窗外，就怕錯過一絲一毫關於那人的身影。

掛在店門上的風鈴響了幾聲，走進店內的不是剛才出店門的瀨名泉，也不是上門躲雨的女性……是個全身包緊緊、卻連傘也沒撐的奇怪男人。

他的頭髮濕透，猩紅的雙眸卻穿過層層烏絲，透出懾人心魂的光采。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

04.

男人望著窗外陽光普照的大地，一動也不動。

他已經在這好一段時間了，窗外的光亮似乎與他無關，室內的昏暗清楚分出他和室外的界線，這讓無法擁有陽光的男人哀嘆了幾聲。

「兄長……？」房間內唯一的出口站著一名黑髮的少年，他抱著枕頭微瞇著眼，一副剛睡醒的模樣。

「今天不出去啊？」朔間凜月走到床邊一個躺倒，整個人縮進被子裡只露出一雙和朔間零一樣的猩紅眼眸。

「知道他在哪就好了，沒有必要剝奪他的陽光。」朔間零說著這話時，想著金髮如光燦爛的那人，嘴邊不自覺勾起一抹溫柔的微笑。

他也不知道自己找了多久，偶爾思念泛濫時，他可以一連找上幾個月，但回頭才發現，自己的足跡早被雨水擊打得泥濘不堪。

他是雨的化身，有他在的地方一定會下雨，這是前代留下的詛咒。

他一生中絕不可能在陽光底下活動，就和他弟弟一樣，因為他們都是被詛咒的缺陷品。

他已經接受了。朔間零突然覺得刺眼，黑暗以外的世界，連久看也會灼傷他的眼。

「為什麼？」被子裡傳來朔間凜月的聲音，悶悶的，不知道是因為心情沉悶還是整個人蒙在被子裡的緣故，「兄長是笨蛋吧，只見一面就跑，會被當成變態。」

「被當成變態也沒關係，他的光芒還在就好。」

「你真以為是這樣嗎？」一個白色的東西從被子裡被丟出來，落在朔間零的腳邊，而朔間凜月的聲音還在繼續：「你在他心底種下一個期望的時候，這棵種子就會萌發、成長，要是你不繼續給它養料，種子便會迅速枯萎。」

你已將一個念想種入他心中，如若你從此消失，便是直接扼殺他的期望。

這比一開始不見還殘忍。

朔間零撿起地上的東西，是一個白色的晴天娃娃，本來它上揚的嘴角漸漸有些下彎，快變成一條直線了。

這個娃娃是他和羽風薰第二次見面時，他送給他的，那是什麼時候呢？反正已經過了特別久，羽風薰的靈魂也不知道飄盪了幾次。

永無止境的黑暗中，只有他送的晴天娃娃是唯一的慰藉。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

05.

羽風薰想也沒想，直接開口：「我還以為你不見了，你到底去哪了？」

看著眼前的男人，他有些愣住。

沒想到會是自己先開口招呼，他對男人一向抱持冷淡態度，怎麼這次只是幾週不見，他就想這個人想得不得了。

哇靠，這超不對勁的。羽風薰眉頭微蹙，視線卻一直盯著門口的朔間零。

「沒去哪，只是一直在家。」朔間零露出一個可以洗去陰霾的溫暖笑容，瞇起的雙眼像一彎新月，承載著說不出的柔情。

「抱歉，讓薰君擔心喏。」低沉悅耳的聲線略帶沙啞，如此性感的嗓音傳至人耳膜，酥得不得了。

面對敵手強勁的攻勢，羽風薰幾乎一下子就紅了臉，反應過來時才有些惱羞成怒，「我才沒有擔心你！只是很在意而已！」

樣子像極了口是心非的傲嬌少年。

羽風薰雙手抱胳膊，下意識做出這個沒有安全感的動作。這不能怪我，誰都知道我是外貌協會，所以對顏值爆表的人沒什麼抵抗力，而且這個才見過兩次面的男人！對怎麽逗弄我好像瞭若指掌啊！

「這麼在意吾輩啊？真開心呢～」

看！這男的果然是在耍我！

「蛤？！不要擅自這樣認為好嗎？」羽風薰白眼，「所以你今天出關來這做什麼？」

朔間零見是見到了，但見到後要幹嘛……羽風薰還沒想過接下去的事。

是請他在咖啡廳裡喝一下午的咖啡呢，還是交換個聯絡資訊以後好約出來玩……等等！所以見到後到底要幹嘛啊啊啊？！

朔間零笑著往第一桌的沙發上坐，胳膊自然地搭在椅背上，動作閒適地好像在自己家，「吾輩也很在意薰君啊，所以特意來看看。」

這、傢、伙！難道就不能好好說話嗎？在意就在意不要用「也」這個詞啊啊啊！！！

「隨你便！」羽風薰氣呼呼地到櫃檯後搗鼓他的謀生工具。

門被推開，風鈴響了幾聲，瀨名泉的聲音被他身後的雨聲模糊了一點：「羽風，我剛接了個電話，他們說有一組表演者不會到——」

他頓了一下，視線轉向坐在門邊且正望著羽風薰的朔間零，花了一秒粗略掃過朔間零容貌的他有點新奇地繼續道：「怎麼？你朋友？」

羽風薰瞬間讀懂他的淺台詞：怎麼？我還以為你不會交一個比自己帥的朋友，何況比你帥的朋友已經有我了。

嚴厲的一記眼刀甩過去，羽風薰接下話茬：「對，怎樣？」

你給我滾！

「你剛說什麼繼續。」

「喔。」瀨名泉回過神來，連問也沒問地坐到朔間零旁邊，完全不在意自己被雨點打濕的外套會不會殘害到朔間零。

他大大方方地審視眼前全身上下透著一股優雅氣質的朔間零，對於朔間零毫無破綻的神仙面容也在心底給予讚美。

「表演當天的壓軸組合無法到場，所以我正煩惱呢。」瀨名泉整個人放鬆地躺倒在椅背上，視線隨著向後的腦袋顛倒地看著羽風薰，「啊煩死人了～」

「所以呢？跟我說這有什麼用。」羽風薰將剛磨好的咖啡粉放到濾壺上，接著用沖壺小心地繞著圈倒入熱水。

咖啡香隨著熱氣的散逸而瀰漫，羽風薰享受地深吸一口氣，專注的眼神中帶著笑意。

「所以啊……羽風你就從了我吧。」瀨名泉轉了個身，整個身體撐在沙發椅背上，用一種盯上獵物的眼神看向羽風薰。

朔間零動了動，第一次正眼瞧瀨名泉。

「說正經的。」羽風薰眼也沒抬。

「壓軸給你了。」

「憑什麼？」

「一塊衝浪板，外加無償替你一個月的班讓你出去玩。」

「真的？這麼好？」羽風薰放下沖壺，看著一臉認真的瀨名泉，「欸不對，我壓軸也不能幹嘛，你要我上去脫衣舞啊？」

「我相信前 · 地下歌手是真的有本事的，何況——」他拉長語氣，眼角瞥了瞥端坐在桌前的朔間零，「這位朋友君也上台的話應該夠了。」

朔間零聽了這話緩緩將臉轉向瀨名泉，血紅的眸子亮了幾分，似乎帶著危險的意味。

這可是第一次有人敢毫無顧忌地將他算進計畫裡，且眼前這傢伙連互相認識都不算。

羽風薰在朔間零身前放了一杯咖啡，朔間零因為咖啡的香氣而轉向桌面，眼神中的不善放緩了些。

漆黑的液面上還有著未散的漣漪，咖啡的香氣近距離擴散，總有種使人先醉的錯覺，連那隻壓在桌面上修長好看的手，也因為染上咖啡的香氣而令人痴迷。

「朔間，幫嗎？」羽風薰問。

朔間零順著桌面上曲起的手、白皙挺直的胳膊、結實有力的肩……一路向上，直到視線和那雙眸子對上。

「一定會下雨，那時怎麼辦？」

在看到那雙眼中反映著燈光而閃耀的七彩光芒時，朔間零已沒了抗拒的心思。


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

06.

『朔間零？這個名字裡藏了惡魔耶（註：Sakuma的S去掉就是日文中的惡魔），感覺不太好。』

傘的那半邊，一個男人表情自在地走著，遇上水窪也不躲，徑直踩過並濺起水花，染濕傘下的倆衣襬。

他看不到傘的另半邊，因為自己就是以另半邊的視角出發的。

『討厭？』

他聽見自己的聲音。握著傘的那隻手緊了緊。

『怎麼會？』男人語氣稍稍起伏，轉過臉時臉上的笑容是那般的明媚，『其實蠻好聽的，真的真的～』

無來由地鬆了一口氣，他又聽自己的聲音繼續道：『去哪？』

『隨便吧，有時候跟著雨走也別有一番趣味啊。』說著說著，男人突然跑出傘外一段距離，接著又笑著轉身，面對著自己倒退走路。

周邊除了雨之外，其他一切都是模糊的，連男人的面容也像被水暈染過似的，朦朧不清。

『

淅瀝雨聲 我和你 一直在一起

傘下回憶 我心底 不怕雨狂滴

就連水花都和我們一起行 你不必再煩心

這世間 就我和你 一直在一起 

』

男人的歌聲如他所唱，清脆悅耳，帶著些孩子氣的俏皮，不知不覺就住進了心底，再也趕不出來。

要是時間能停在這一刻……要是人類的壽命不是有限的……

『嘿！這是送你的，今天也陪陪我吧。』男人遞給他一個白色的娃娃，臉上的笑容真誠而不作假。

他盯著被遞過來的白色布棉團，大大的圓充作它的頭，縫線底垂下多餘的白色布料。

是晴天娃娃。

『不是為了你特意做的喔！是姊姊給了我剩下的布料才想說來動動手的，你可別誤會！』他首先解釋了這娃娃的來歷，才覺得放下心的樣子。

『嗯，謝謝。』視線往上移，男人有些模糊的臉出現在面前，握著娃娃的手有幾分暖。

『不客氣，希望你每天都是好心情～』

男人的笑算是清晰的吧？單薄的唇勾出一個弧度時，竟可以這麼好看。

『かおる……』

「朔間、朔間——」聲音明確地是從耳邊傳來，與之前尚朦朧的距離感不同。

朔間零睜開了眼，記憶中模糊的臉逐漸清晰，出現在他的眼前。

羽風薰後退了點，在沙發的另一邊坐下，「你睡著了，等我很久嗎？」

羽風薰知道自己有壞習慣，他常常在煮咖啡的時候忘記時間，有時候一轉眼天就黑了也不是沒有過。

因為答應了瀨名泉的請求，羽風薰只好勉為其難地留朔間零作客，正想著一會和他商量關於演出的對策，沒成想一忙起來，整個身心都撲進咖啡香裡了。

冷落客人這麼久還讓他睡著，羽風薰多少有點過意不去。

「欸？這是晴天娃娃？」羽風薰指著朔間零手中白色的團子，略微驚喜地道：「沒想到朔間會喜歡這個呢。」

朔間零不自覺地將手中娃娃捏緊。

「我沒有笑你的意思啦，只是覺得……」看朔間零好像有點不自在，羽風薰稍微解釋了一下，「帶著它的話，說不定天天都是好心情喔～？」

『希望你每天都是好心情～』

「怎、怎麼了嗎？」

羽風薰被突然逼近的朔間零嚇了一跳，背靠沙發椅背有些不知所措地問。

那雙沉寂已久的紅眸似乎亮了一瞬，這個變化快得像是錯覺，但還是讓羽風薰心臟漏跳了一拍。

朔間零沒有沉默多久，他和緩了下表情，退開幾十公分，「沒什麼，抱歉喏。」

「啊這樣……」

不知名的尷尬圍繞在他們倆身旁，等羽風薰終於想到要問對方臨時接到的演出有什麼想法時，電話突然響起來，他只好按下接聽鍵。

「蛤？那孩子和人吵起來了？」

「嗯、你先看著……對。」

「我馬上過去！」

十萬火急地衝出咖啡店門後，羽風薰發現朔間零竟也跟著追了出來，當下沒想太多，淋著小雨就往一街之隔的地下LIVE HOUSE跑。

幸好咖啡店與LIVE HOUSE距離不遠，否則還可能會比現在更喘。羽風薰大口吸著氣，雙手撐在膝蓋上，十分後悔自己荒於鍛鍊體能。

「薰君，用這個。」一聲音插了進來，羽風薰眼前多了條手帕。

「啊，謝謝。」草草地擦過剛剛被雨打溼的臉龐，羽風薰踏下通往LIVE HOUSE的階梯。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

07.

今夜喧嘩的地下LIVE HOUSE多了些平時沒有的劍拔弩張，一眼望去是紛雜的人頭熙熙攘攘、動來動去，年輕人們夾帶著的各式各樣氣味飄散在空中，當中，酒味是最明顯的。

中間的舞台是空間中所有人的注目點，有些客人雖然離舞台很遠，但卻睜著一雙雙戲謔的眼、看戲似的望著吵起來的人。

「羽風前輩。」旁邊的工讀生一瞥見羽風薰便向他靠了過去，雙眉緊皺，十分擔心的模樣，「大神和醉酒的客人吵起來了。」

舞台前的主戰場傳來許多爭吵叫鬧，間或夾雜幾聲咆哮與國罵，LIVE HOUSE的工作人員幾乎都在那邊勸架、拉架。

羽風薰一眼看見穿著皮衣皮褲演出打扮的大神晃牙被好幾人拉著，正齜著牙想朝對方衝過去；而另一邊被架著的大漢眼角似乎瘀青，還有點腫起來，火氣不小的大聲辱罵著。

「阿多尼斯，先叫警察待命。」他交待了一聲，接著向爭吵中心走去。

要打起來的兩個人中間，還有一個正不停道德勸說的女孩子，那是LIVE HOUSE的經理，杏。

她苦口婆心地勸著，聲音還有些沙啞，「大神君，拜託你冷靜一點……」

「那傢伙竟敢說本大爺的團很爛？！本大爺要撕爛他那張嘴！」大神晃牙飛起一腳，要是後面沒有人抓著，恐怕他已經衝出去了。

「XXXXX！！難聽死了還怕人說？！就是難聽啊咬我！！」情緒同樣不小的大叔臉色猙獰，一連串髒話張口就來。

「你說什麼？！啊啊啊啊啊啊我要咬死他——」

羽風薰見眾人快拉不住他們時趕緊站到杏的旁邊，賠笑臉地道：「真對不起，因為我們的孩子惹您生氣，不過究竟發生了什麼事呢？」

「羽風前輩！」杏發現羽風薰來了之後似乎鬆了口氣。

但大叔並沒領羽風薰的情，他滿臉憤怒地衝羽風薰吼：「你TMD難道看不出來嗎？！還有你誰啊？！！」

「羽風……前輩！這傢伙簡直欺人太甚！別攔我！！」大神晃牙的拳頭爆起青筋，掙扎力道加大一倍！

吵鬧聲不間斷地灌進他耳朵裡，羽風薰心情盪到谷底，深呼吸、再吐氣，那種煩躁的感覺也沒辦法減緩。

真是……吵死人了！

「你住嘴！」羽風薰轉過身時，表情從剛剛的笑容立刻變為嚴肅的怒容，音量更是提高不少，「有你這樣跟客人說話的嗎？！」

或許是他罵得太有氣勢了，LIVE HOUSE突然一片靜默。

這一刻他突然覺得很累，在咖啡廳忙了一天，還要額外處理LIVE HOUSE的緊急事件，除了這個明顯在找碴的酒客外，自己的後輩也沒一個讓人省心的，大神晃牙還是鬧事的主因呢。

心累……

他清了清嗓，繼續說：「你來我這多少年了？還不知道規矩嗎？！」

羽風薰出手用力地由下捏住了大神晃牙的雙頰，不高興地晃著，「你明明沒喝酒是在鬧哪樣？我教過你的都忘了？我們LIVE HOUSE的員工絕對不能像發酒瘋的沒品客人一樣你知道嗎？！」

剛以為羽風薰要對大神晃牙施行鐵的教育而慌張的杏突然停了下來，不急著要分開那兩人了，反倒站在一邊，嘴角有些若有似無的笑意。

處於驚訝狀態的大神晃牙睜大了眼，嘴形維持O的樣子猶疑地點了點頭，但卻忍不住噴出一聲笑。

「還笑！」羽風薰嚴厲地說著，卻在挑事大叔看不見的角度對大神晃牙彎起眉眼，接著他又以嚴肅的表情對著仍處在震驚狀態的酒客說：「真是抱歉哪客人，我今天就幫您好好教訓這個小子！」

「你們幾個放開他，他還沒到喝醉需要人攙扶的地步。」羽風薰看相大神晃牙身後幾人，他們聽話地鬆開了大神晃牙的胳膊，而大神晃牙也老實地低頭聽教育。

「我問你，你平時會聽屁聲嗎？」羽風薰有點口渴，咽了下口水才繼續，「正常人都不會特別去聽那你怎麼就會呢？」

「我們是服務業要以客為尊！不管是阿貓阿狗還是大王八！怎麼可以和客人吵架呢？！喝醉的客人不是客人嗎？沒品的客人不是客人嗎？多點包容心世界就可以更好你知不知道啊？！」

安靜的LIVE HOUSE突然出現好幾聲笑，很低的那種譏笑聲。

「對不起，羽風、前輩，我知道錯了噗……」大神晃牙很努力地裝作受教的樣子。

「笑屁啊笑！還會笑就表示你還不懂啊！」羽風薰不爽極了，他瞥了眼還沒意會過來聽得超級滿意還邊點頭的那個大叔，繼續投身教育事業，「你平時一定都沒和屁吵過架才會長成這副德性！多吵吵你就知道屁就只是臭而已！根本沒什麼大不了的你還害我浪費時間過來這裡！！！」

對！重點是大神晃牙害他浪費時間了！本來下班後他想和朔間零一起討論出演的事情沒想到會因為一件屁大點的小事跑過來調解。

周圍開始有人狂笑了，笑聲漸漸變大，羽風薰正想見好就收的時候，找碴那位突然握住他肩膀，他心裡喀噔一下，轉過頭去。

在過來調解前，他就料想到下一個有麻煩的會是自己了，所以才讓阿多尼斯找警察來待命，到時候他如果有個什麼萬一，LIVE HOUSE裡的人才好把這位直接扭到警局。

不，應該是說當他一進到LIVE HOUSE的瞬間，這位挑事的大叔就只有進警局這條路可以選了。

畢竟敢在LIVE HOUSE裡找碴、還鬧到要他處理的地步，他就不太可能讓鬧事者有好果子吃。

畢竟他羽風薰也不是吃素的，竟敢動他底下人……還有事後也要好好教訓大神晃牙一頓，讓你沉不住氣！

不過這個「事後」大概是我躺在醫院病床上之後吧？羽風薰苦笑了下，面對和他臉一樣大的拳頭並沒表現出什麼驚慌模樣。

旁邊的人都還沒有反應過來，時間像靜止了一樣，但那個爆著青筋的拳頭在他眼裡是慢動作呈現，雖然慢，但他卻躲不過了。

「事後」，這個傢伙將面對的不只有蹲警局而已，一定要給他蓋布袋打回本！

鏗、鏗、鏗、鏗——

羽風薰因為這四聲敲擊鼓棒的聲音而回過神來，接著毫無預兆的，張揚而肆意的鼓點節奏充滿了整間LIVE HOUSE！

速度很快、間或夾雜著一些困難的反拍點，大鼓聲一下下地沉穩而有力；小鼓的節奏則千變萬化，連速度170的32 beats也做得到！

簡直了！！羽風薰驚訝到瞪大雙眼，LIVE HOUSE裡的所有人都停住了。

耀眼的舞台燈光下，只映出了台上一個簡潔俐落、動作中充滿著力與美的帥氣身影。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

08.

他很久沒碰過樂器了，自從變成這副不老不死的模樣，他再也沒了玩音樂的興致。

不過再次抓起鼓棒時，他瞬間找回從前那種high到酣暢淋漓的感覺，也沒有手生，頂多忘記鼓譜卡了一小下。

所有人都盯著他瞧，加起來的視線如果能變成熱度肯定早就燒穿他了。那些眼中帶著或驚訝、或崇拜、或驚喜的眼神他早就習慣了，他獨獨只在意羽風薰一個人的反應。

他有自信在億萬人面前，獨立完成一個樂團該有的所有演奏項目，但他不確定在那個人面前他會不會因為心顫而出差錯。

再得心應手的事情若展現到他面前，自己便會受到動搖似的心悸，一方面開心、一方面卻害怕他如何看待這個和平常不一樣的自己。

朔間零就是一個這樣矛盾的人啊。

他自嘲地勾起嘴角，結束了最後一個鼓點，整個現場頓時鴉雀無聲。

慷慨激昂的節奏還像餘音繞樑似的迴盪在眾人耳邊，他們腦中邊嗡嗡作響，邊看著從爵士鼓後面站起來、每一步都踏著狂野氣勢的鼓手走到舞台前來。

——宛若天神降臨般奪目。

「……樂隊們還在做什麼？」他開口，不可一世地望著底下那群目瞪口呆的群眾，「還不上來給小爺伴樂！」

那理所當然的態度、那略為挑起的眉眼……囂張地就像自己是樂隊的主人一樣！

「——喔！這就來！」

大神晃牙第一個回過神，閃著光的金黃眼瞳目不轉睛地看著台上抓著立麥就像抱著女友一樣的神秘人士。他抱著吉他跳上台去，興奮地立刻刷了一個和弦！

其他人也漸漸回過神來，樂手們紛紛上台就定位，完全沒覺得這個剛出現沒多久的人有什麼問題。

「呵，所有人都給本大爺看好了，」朔間零撩起一邊瀏海，張揚而具侵略性的容貌清晰地在眾人面前呈現，驚得所有人倒吸一口氣，「盛り上がれえ！（給我燃起來啊！）」

嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

「無名（no name）」大人好帥！！

呀啊啊啊啊啊好厲害啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

整間LIVE HOUSE充斥著樂團的演奏聲、尖叫聲和喝彩聲，力度大得能把整棟建築物一起炸掉，群眾們也開始推擠、騷動，只為了擠到最前排。

本來羽風薰好好地待在被表演震憾的行列，但越來越失序的人們將他推醒了，不停推擠著向前的客人成了最可怕的人牆，像海潮般狠狠向他拍了過來！

很吵、很鬧、很亂……但也很痛快！不過就是苦了他的衣物、鞋子和被踩到N次的腳丫了。

「你們這些愚民！演唱會的秩序也不知道嗎？給我好好地待在原地發熱啊！！」

朔間零狠狠地瞪了台下群眾一眼，扯了一嗓子。台下很配合地停住推擠的動作。

從來、從來。羽風薰的LIVE HOUSE從來沒那麼high過，他自己也從來沒感受過像今天一樣的暢快。

朔間零是什麼時候上舞台的他不知道，他只知道，朔間零和大神晃牙的樂團是第一次同台，但他們合作起來，卻像有無數次登台經驗的默契隊友一樣。

到底是樂隊配合度太強，還是朔間零控場力頂尖呢？

他想應該是因為有朔間零上台的關係吧？畢竟樂團的曲子都是原創，朔間零也可以用他那天生的音感和沙啞魅惑又能燃起氣氛的獨特音質去唱出每一句帶有他強烈個人特色的歌詞。

不可否認的……羽風薰看著那張傾城面孔時，心止不住地怦怦亂跳。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

09.

自那次朔間零駕臨LIVE HOUSE，已經過了兩個星期。

當時找麻煩的大叔被趕來的警察很快帶走，再也沒有那類人物出現在羽風薰眼皮子底下。

LIVE HOUSE的客流量暴增，大家都在期待朔間零high到爆炸的表演。在羽風薰的懇求下，朔間零同意了偶爾會再去LIVE HOUSE演出。

羽風薰覺得蠻好的，一方面自從朔間零來了他可以躺著爽賺一把，一方面只要看了朔間零的演出，他就會有一些關於月底演出的點子。

雖然絕大多數會被朔間零駁回，不過朔間零曾稱讚過他是「想做就能做到的孩子」。

唯一的缺點應該是大神君每日無窮無盡的騷擾吧。羽風薰嘆了口氣，手裡轉動著咖啡研磨器的握把。

因為他和朔間零看起來關係很好的樣子，大神晃牙又弄不到朔間零的聯絡方式，所以他只好來騷擾羽風薰。

『羽風前輩快告訴我朔間前輩的號碼啦！！』

『朔間前輩真的好厲害！羽風前輩你也這麼覺得吧？』

『朔間前輩多大啦？是不是和羽風前輩一樣是S大的學長？』

『朔間前輩下次演出是什麼時候？！告訴我嘛告訴我……』

簡直不能再更煩。

羽風薰每天都在拉黑刪友的邊緣徘徊，最後因為大神晃牙的樂團是店內另一大收入來源而放棄了。

不過就算不能踢了大神晃牙，他還是可以把氣發洩在朔間零身上的。

咖啡都磨好後，羽風薰一改專注的眼神，狠狠瞪向坐在吧台的那人。

「不然薰君就告訴小狗吧？」朔間零無奈地苦笑，收下這兩個禮拜來第二十三個瞪視。

「不要ㄌㄟ，就不告訴他！」羽風薰將磨好的粉取出，放在濾壺上，接著將沖壺裡的水澆上去，「還有你不要擺出一副委屈的表情！」

朔間零把苦笑收回去，努力嚴肅了一把。

但對上羽風薰有些吃味的眼神時還是忍不住要笑。

「喂！我真的只是單純不想告訴他啦！」羽風薰氣得漲紅臉、暫時把壺放到一邊衝他喊：「你還笑！」

「好好好，是吾輩不對喏～」

看對方遮著嘴欲蓋彌彰，眉眼明顯地彎起一個弧度，羽風薰便覺得丟臉死了。

他為了轉移注意力而看向窗外，明明時間還早天色卻暗得很快，而這場毛毛雨已經連續下了一天，雲層看起來又厚又重，給人一種陰翳的感覺。

他頓時沮喪，語氣也悶悶的：「最近氣象預報根本不準，好想出去頂著陽光約會啊……」

羽風薰半死不活地趴在吧台上，完全沒注意到朔間零還掛著笑的嘴角瞬間僵了。

「這個雨什麼時候停啊？小爺我要去享受自由……」

「薰君……你不喜歡雨嗎？」

「嗯？我嗎……」羽風薰抬頭看著朔間零，對方仍是一副笑瞇瞇的樣子看不出用意，於是他便誠實說了：「這要看情況耶，在室內的話我蠻喜歡雨的啊，但在室外就不太喜歡了～」

「薰君在騙吾輩吧？因為汝現在正困擾啊。」朔間零緊了緊拳頭，發現此刻正擺在他面前的咖啡沒了香味。

「我沒有騙你，事實上我更偏向喜歡雨呢。」羽風薰坐正，眼睛直勾勾瞧著朔間零，總覺得他似乎有些不對勁。

沉默了好一會，朔間零低頭，聲音悶悶地傳出，「如果吾輩說，連日不停的雨，其實是因為吾輩待在這裡的緣故……汝會如何？」

羽風薰有點不懂。在他二十幾年的人生中，就算他再怎麼不認真好學，也知道「下雨」是一種單純的自然現象，什麼叫做「因為我，所以才會下雨」？

「怎麼可能？朔間桑你的思考怪怪的喔。」他忍不住又瞥了一眼窗外，發現雨有越下越大的趨勢。

「吾輩才是沒騙汝，」朔間零抬起頭，脫離了墨黑髮絲遮掩的雙瞳熠熠發光，「詛咒從未放過吾輩，所以吾輩成為了『怪物』。」

在說出這些後，他感到前所未有的焦慮。

他本來沒想要直接和羽風薰這麼講的，但見這陣不停的雨造成羽風薰的困擾，他心一顫，不知怎的就開了話頭。

如果可以的話，他想永遠藏著這秘密；如果可以的話，他想要每天都待在羽風薰身邊；如果可以的話，他想愛羽風薰就像愛以前那個人一樣。

如果可以的話。

猩紅的寶石雙眼閃過一絲脆弱，朔間零趁著羽風薰還怔愣的時候快速說了一句便出了店門。

『對不起，吾輩會傳演出的伴唱帶給薰君。』

沒等羽風薰攔住他，那個清瘦的背影便消失在轉角。

羽風薰不可置信地一直看著朔間零離開的方向，心情複雜地發現……雨停了。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

10.

他聽了朔間零編的伴唱帶，旋律是以他們第一次見面時唱的那幾句為主題，木吉他輕柔又溫暖的音質，則讓他感到有些寂寞。

這首歌就像朔間零，情感澎湃、變化複雜，還有他永遠也無法了解的……深深哀傷。

他看著屏幕上的那封簡訊，除了附件外只有短短一句：『詞就拜託薰君了』。

複雜、複雜。

他苦笑著搖頭，整個人都蔫了。

自從那天朔間零說自己是怪物後，連續一個禮拜加五天他都沒再見過朔間零，他怕那個人就這樣永遠地消失不見，偏偏朔間零總是準時地彙報創作進度及更新的演出方式，讓他內心不上不下的，難受死了。

這個禮拜天二十九號就是演出的日子，看朔間零的意思，好像是打算不排練直接上場，真不知道他打哪來的自信，就那麼信任自己不會搞砸嗎？

『薰君是想做就能做到的孩子，你可以的。』

磁性沉穩的嗓音響遍腦海，配上不知何時浮現的帥氣人影，羽風薰僵了一下，做後嘆了口氣。

從什麼時候開始他因為一個男人而心智不堅定啦？

偏偏這個男的還是個玻璃心，明明沒講他什麼就自己跑掉了！羽風薰氣極。

不過，若朔間零說的是真的……他現在還不敢去想那麼深層面的事，趕緊把內心的話頭掐了。

朔間……

『叮鈴鈴鈴！』

「是！來了！」羽風薰嚇了一跳，整個人繃緊，接著才發現是手機鈴聲，又鬆了一口氣，發現現在的自己一驚一乍地，不是什麼好事。

「喂，這邊是羽風，有什麼事嗎？」他懶洋洋地接起電話，準備好等一下被疲勞轟炸。

「沒門，你問再多遍也一樣……蛤？你想找他學吉他？你不是會了……拜託！你把他說成什麼啦？！他是——」

羽風薰卡了一下，有些不知道該怎麼接下去。

電話是大神晃牙這段時間的日常騷擾，今天的內容仍然跟朔間零有關，不過這孩子很有想法地提出了 “想讓朔間前輩親自指導” 的要求，羽風薰覺得這太一廂情願了，而且這傻孩子對朔間零的盲目崇拜簡直到了變態跟蹤狂的地步，他這才沒好氣地想教育他一下。

呃、不過聽朔間的意思，朔間零好像不能算作「人」耶……

「……你閉嘴啦！都被你講到我剛才想什麼都忘了！」羽風薰不爽，趁著這段大神晃牙來不及插嘴的時間快速說：「既然你想要『朔間老師』的指導，那就先證明你的能力吧！我再傳資料給你，掛了！」

不高興地掛掉電話後，羽風薰又找了那首伴唱帶寄過去，這才整個人大吐一口氣，感覺一瞬間老了三歲。

朔間零的那些飯票真難纏，想長期合作可能是弊大於利耶……

門口的風鈴響了幾聲，咖啡廳的門從外面打開，羽風薰下意識開口：「歡迎光臨——朔、間？」

哎？這是、朔間……吧？是朔間吧！

剛進門的青年有著精緻秀麗的面孔，整個人的氣質都帶著幾分懶洋洋似的愜意，濃密烏黑的頭髮看著很柔順、順著貼在臉旁，最重要的是那雙鮮血一樣的寶石紅眸——簡直和朔間零如出一徹！

「你好啊～小、薰～」那名青年邊笑邊靠前，語氣中的甜膩感甚重。

小、小小小薰？！羽風薰瞬間傻掉，僵著看那漂亮的青年坐在他面前的吧台。

「不好意思突然跑來～我家兄長承蒙你關照多時，我是朔間凜月喔～」朔間凜月笑咪咪地，一來就隨意地將手撐著臉頰，毫不避諱地將目光投射在羽風薰身上。

真是一個隨性肆意的少年啊，那個樣子一點也沒有不好意思的感覺呢。羽風薰心想。

再多看幾眼會發現，這兩兄弟確實是相像的，不過眼前的凜月更多的卻是嬌貴的氛圍，而哥哥零平時散發出的氣場比弟弟來得更加可靠、成熟。

「不會，我也沒做什麼……」羽風薰尷尬地笑了笑，絞盡腦汁也思考不出朔間凜月會來這裡的原因。

是來看看哥哥的合作夥伴嗎？不好！現在的我表情那麼怪，凜月君會不會看不上我啊？

不行不行！這是朔間的家人！我要拿出最好的一面才是！

羽風薰很快打起精神，泡起他拿手的咖啡，從煮滾開水、磨粉、沖泡到散出一室咖啡香的一系列動作流暢漂亮，嘴角旁不自覺勾起的淺淺笑容帶出他對自身的自信，整個人耀眼又不失溫潤。

朔間凜月聞著香抿了一口剛沖出來的咖啡，頓時對羽風薰的興趣更上一層。

等朔間凜月半杯咖啡下肚，羽風薰才發現自己不知道他的來意，便開口問道：「朔間君，今天怎麼會來呢？」

「叫我凜月就好，我不喜歡別人用姓氏稱呼我。」他這麼說，頓了下，露出漂亮的笑容，「太好了，你好像沒有很在意呢～」

羽風薰不解地望著他。

「『那個人』的事啊。我知道他已經告訴小薰自己的事了，從那之後他變得好煩，每天都一臉寂寞地跑來纏著我，我一怒之下就把他扔出家門了，現在也不知道他窩在哪個角落呢～」朔間凜月甜甜地笑。

“那個人” ……這個疏遠的名詞是怎麼回事？難道他們兄弟感情不好？竟然還把人趕出家門。

……趕出家門？

趕出家門！

「等等等等等等！！！朔間他現在在哪？！不會已經餓死了吧？！」他緊張地拍桌而起，幸虧店裡沒有其他客人，不然他一向溫柔的年輕有為形象就要付之一炬了。

「誰知道呢～小薰這麼擔心的話就去找吧～」朔間凜月仍然以一種不關我事的閒淡語氣這麼說，慢條斯理地享用完這杯咖啡後才又繼續道：「你知道的吧？下雨的地方。」

羽風薰頓了頓，內心複雜地握了握拳頭，最終還是頂著朔間凜月直勾勾的目光快步出了店門。

「凜月君，幫我顧一下店！」


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

11.

朔間凜月最後說的那句話有種壓迫感，羽風薰久久未把那青年說話的神貌甩出腦海。

他們倆兄弟都有夠麻煩的，尤其朔間零，愛裝深沉、話只講一半、又有被害妄想症，現在被趕出門指不定就躺在路邊水溝等人家撈他上來呢。

這怎麼行？！！得趕快把他挖出來啊啊！

羽風薰抬頭望了望天空，一眼望去便是一片朗朗晴空，只有一小片天空呈現黯淡、灰暗的顏色。

那裡是……市郊。

羽風薰提起一顆心，抬手攔了輛計程車就往那裡趕去。

市郊有一大片農地，農地再過去就是人煙罕至的丘陵，他實在無法精確想出朔間零和大自然融合在一起的景象。

是躺在草地上叼著草根哼著歌呢？還是滑落山坡弄得灰頭土臉趴在樹根上？抑或整個人跌落山崖，已無生命跡象？

靠，現在找過去還來得及嗎？

羽風薰心臟怦怦跳，催促司機再開快點，眼淚差點噴出來。

越往山丘上開雨下得愈沉，一開始是還有點亮的天空時不時飄幾滴雨，最後看著還蠻細的雨絲砸在車頂上的聲音聽著特別大、天也完全暗了。

他在一個墓園前下了車，或許這場雨不是特別猛，但也足夠讓他心情往下沉，雨打在身上感覺有些重量，還冷，卻仍不使他狼狽。

他走進這座墓園，一眼就望見背對著他、獨自坐在一塊碑上的朔間零。

下著雨、一個人、抬頭不知道在看什麼……他的背影是那麼的孤獨。

不知道為什麼，羽風薰看著看著就很想哭。

他盡量放輕腳步，一步步向著朔間零走去。每踏一步，心裡便升起不同的感觸。

傘下模糊的兩人、不是很好看的晴天娃娃、令人沉醉的紅寶石雙眼、慷慨激昂的現場演出……每個畫面裡都有他們兩個。

他第一次對一個人這麼在意，不論男女。

或許只有朔間零是特別的。他這麼想。

「朔間。」

被呼喚的人頓了下，慢慢轉過頭。

「薰君。」朔間零露出一如往常的笑容，雨點打在他臉上順著那張俊俏的臉滑下。

他看起來很虛弱、很沉靜，故作歡笑一樣。

羽風薰咬著下唇，想也不想就抬手打過去，「你那天跑什麼？」

發抖的拳頭抵在朔間零的胸口，羽風薰很快又砸下一拳，「為什麼不跟我說？」

「你自己一個人跑到這裡有什麼用？」

「你是不是自以為嚇到我了？你說話啊！」拳頭一下下砸在人身上，聽上去悶悶地響。而最後一下，則被朔間零接住。

羽風薰沒在動，低著頭，也不知道什麼表情。

「薰君，」朔間零用手抬起羽風薰的下巴，看得認真，「你哭了。」

「沒有，你看錯了。」羽風薰撇頭。

他極力忍耐著話語中的哽咽，有點耍脾氣地回答，沒想到下一刻強而有力的溫暖包裹住他——是朔間零的擁抱。

「對不起。」朔間零說，加緊手上力道。

「對不起有用的話世界上就不會有警察了。」羽風薰吸了下鼻子，把手也環上朔間零的腰，「沒有下次了吧？」

「沒有，保證。」朔間零乖巧。

「嗯，那回我家吧。」


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

12.

「還真是到哪都有雨耶……」羽風薰感慨道，拉了拉披在肩頭的外套。

「你該慶幸回來後我只有發燒，不然今天說什麼我都不會上場。」

今天就是瀨名泉委託的活動日當天，星期五他去把朔間零帶回來後，就發了一天燒。畢竟又淋雨、又吹風，不病才怪，幸好羽風薰發燒沒有影響到嗓子，今天他才得以上場演出。

但朔間零就不是這麼想的了，從市郊坐車回市中心時他雖然早早發覺到羽風薰漸漸上升的體溫而把人直接拉去醫院吊點滴，但還是沒能阻止羽風薰生病的結果，對此他十分愧疚。

「薰君，加圍巾。」他著急地從屋子裡走出來，手上拿著一團毛線。

羽風薰不動，看著他，朔間零於是親自靠近，幫他把圍巾圍上了。

「對不起，薰君明明還沒復原……」朔間零眼睫微垂，雙手拉著圍巾的邊緣，看起來情緒低落。

羽風薰眨眨眼，見他一副小媳婦樣的特別不順眼，立刻就回：「收起你那副小心翼翼的樣子，我要不爽囉。」

朔間零瞬間站直，表情也變得特別正經。

「還是先擔心一下我們的演出好了，我們都還沒合過不是嗎？」羽風薰笑了下，雖然嘴上說著擔心演出，但他其實覺得應付一下就可以了，反正有朔間零在。

「反正有朔間零在」。這是多麽令人安心的詞。

「薰君，吾輩現在還是有點擔心……」朔間零又恢復成垂頭喪氣的樣子。

正當羽風薰想再安慰幾句的時候，朔間零抓住了他的手，想說的話頓時卡在了喉嚨裡。

他老臉一紅，默認朔間零的行為，兩個人都沒再說話。

掌心傳來的溫度很溫暖，不知道是又燒了還是怎樣，有種……不想甩開的感覺。羽風薰這麼想。

他們很快到了咖啡廳，咖啡廳外的觀眾棚也已經搭好了，明明是雨天，來來往往行人還是很多，應該是瀨名泉宣傳到位的緣故，有很多觀眾是還沒正式開始就先過來的。

羽風薰的咖啡廳成了避雨的最佳場所，鑰匙交給瀨名泉後，這兩天都是他在幫忙開店，像現在也是，瀨名泉除了在櫃檯和吧台間來回外還要負責咖啡廳外的一切活動事項，真的快忙不過來了。

不過朔間零沒讓羽風薰去幫忙，他以羽風薰尚未病癒的理由拒絕了瀨名泉，並要求羽風薰要在演出前先養好精神所以帶著他去了店裡的休息室。

於是他們兩人一上午的行程就是……睡覺。

期間，大神晃牙的樂團也到了，發現櫃檯管事的不是自家前輩後立刻繞遍整個活動地點外加以咖啡廳為圓心進行沒必要的地毯式搜索就為了和朔間零打招呼。

當然正在睡覺的兩人是不會知道這件事的，朔間零睜眼醒後看著眼前熟睡的人，沒捨得把他叫醒，見還有時間後，翻開伴唱帶的曲子複習了下。

羽風薰在出門前給了他伴唱帶的填詞，他現在才有勇氣翻開本子看，看著黑墨水字間各種繽紛的色彩，他發現這段時間，羽風薰也有用自己的方式在努力。

「……朔間？怎麼不叫我？」羽風薰揉揉眼睛，小小打了個呵欠爬起來，看清朔間零是在看他寫的歌詞後，羞得臉頰通紅。

雖然等一下就要現場唱，但是和朔間零獨處時看對方一臉意猶未盡的樣子翻著他的作品讓他超級難為情的！！

但他也不能出聲叫朔間零別看了，如果不先牢記歌詞，等會在台上唱不出來不就出包了？羽風薰舉著無措的小手手，不知道要不要伸手把本子搶回來。

「汝可以再多睡會兒，還有時間呢～」朔間零笑了一下，用指尖輕輕撫過紙上畫了螢光筆的部分。

羽風薰心頭一跳，強裝鎮定道：「……不了，我要先開個嗓。」

「開嗓？這樣嗎？」朔間零佯裝意外地偏過頭，接著出聲：「『不要害怕 不會退縮 哪怕直到最後一刻 也要在雨中對你說 我們永遠相守』」

「啊啊住嘴！」羽風薰一慌亂，雙手抬起就去捂朔間零的嘴，結果施力不當，朔間零往後躺倒，他整個人也順著慣性倒下去。

兩個人面對面沉默了幾秒，羽風薰覺得有點暈，那雙紅寶石般深沉溫潤的紅色雙眸放大在眼前，就像惡魔的誘惑，讓他捨不得將視線移開、就這麼墜入那雙迷人的眼中。

他感覺到朔間零抬手撫了撫他的腰側，頓時他半邊身體全都酥了，進而忍不住躲了躲。

朔間零停了一下，唇角微勾帶起羽風薰掌心微小的搔癢感，他雙手環上羽風薰的腰，稍微施個力，就反轉了兩人的上下位置。

羽風薰看上去十分不知所措，他小小地掙扎幾下，發現撼動不了朔間零後，緊張地警戒著朔間零的下一步。

朔間零將頭埋入羽風薰的肩窩，深深地吸了一口氣，在羽風薰心臟跳得最劇烈時開口：「睡吧。」

……睡？你現在是叫我睡？

等等你這個邏輯不OK喔，你剛剛對我又摸又抱然後就扔下一句話叫我睡？你可以讀一下空氣嗎？

當然我也沒有說希望再繼續下去但是——！啊啊啊朔間零你不要趴在我身上睡啦好重！！

最後他們兩人也沒有機會開嗓，就這樣睡到了要上台演出前。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

13.

在前一組表演者的掌聲下，他們迎來了真正的上場。

這次復出，羽風薰其實還是有點緊張的，但畢竟面對過那麼多大場面，前 · 地下歌手很快就冷靜如常，嘴角帶笑、走位風騷地上台了。

雖然朔間零前幾次在LIVE HOUSE的表現非常精彩，但因為這次和他同台的是羽風薰，所以他沒辦法像前幾次那樣淡然，走在羽風薰後面時還在擔心自己會不會不小心跌倒出糗什麼的。

因為宣傳對象基本是以咖啡廳為圓心擴散出去的，所以很多咖啡廳的老顧客和離咖啡廳不遠的LIVE HOUSE的客人都有到場，此時他們都認出了上場的是咖啡廳的年輕帥老闆和會到LIVE HOUSE表演的帥氣小伙子，頓時群情激昂，掌聲尖叫口哨聲不斷。

場面一度十分熱烈，連不停落下的小雨都沒澆熄觀眾們的熱情。羽風薰沒想到觀眾們竟然如此捧場，一高興之下幾個Wink和飛吻便這樣飛了出去。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！」

朔間零快步跟了上去，手搭上羽風薰的肩向觀眾們揮了揮，露出招牌笑容。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊唔唔唔唔唔唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！」

朔間零瞬間滿意，轉過頭時特意喬了一個角度，往羽風薰頸子那吹了一口氣。

呼，讓你撩妹。

羽風薰努力維持著面部表情，接過了瀨名泉遞過來的麥克風，忍了。

「Test、test！one two three……」羽風薰帶著和煦的笑容看向觀眾，絲毫不怯場地開口：「各位小蒲公英們你們好啊～」

回應他的是一陣尖叫。

「今天這場活動的最後壓軸就是我們倆啦，希望你們可以享受到最後一刻！」羽風薰說完，朔間零繼續接著：「都給本大爺好好聽著啊！沒叫破嗓子不准回去！！」

「另外有請『荒狼』樂隊來和我們一起狂歡！」羽風薰滿意地看著大神晃牙屁顛顛地跑上台就定位，然後睜著星星大眼就直盯朔間零，這一幕怎麼看怎麼好笑。

朔間零淡定地無視了某人的眼神，心裏著實驚訝了一小下。

他本來以為敲定的幾首曲子是PA放伴奏給他們兩個唱，沒想到羽風薰早就安排好了，這樣的表演形式其實還蠻不錯的。

不過他對不能只和羽風薰兩人一起表演感到有些不滿。

四拍一下，他們立刻進入狀態，首先是kb的solo橋段，帶出一種夜深魔物即將出現的沉重感，接著是朔間零擅長的低音砲，連了四個小節後所有樂器都進去後，整首曲子飽滿很多。

這首 Bad Wolves 的《Zombie》雖然單調，卻很容易帶動觀眾們的情緒，屬於氣氛佳的金屬搖滾（metal）。

當副歌和羽風薰透亮的聲音一起開始時，底下觀眾沸騰了，他們隨著音樂搖擺、他們興奮地尖叫、他們都從座椅上站了起來。

這首曲子在朔間零與羽風薰的合音下完美結束，他們互看一眼，都在對方眼中看見了意猶未盡的情緒。

朔間零張揚地對羽風薰笑了一下，接著道：「接下來這一首是 ONE OK ROCK 的《The beginning》！嗨起來嗨起來！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！」

朔間零和羽風薰各自抬起手、掌心對外，在快節奏下唱起前奏，在前奏與主歌的Bridge間，快速、激昂的鼓點節奏讓現場都沸騰了起來，high到像是全世界都跟著他們一起旋轉！

而在間奏改編的吉他solo複雜又無違和，大神晃牙整個沉浸在他的吉他當中，完美而精湛地將所有部分呈現！

羽風薰對此心裡有一種吾家有兒初長成的感慨，看來為了拜師學藝大神晃牙這次真的卯足了死勁呢。

而朔間零直接用麥克風讚了一句：「不錯啊小子！」

成功讓大神晃牙興奮到快撲上去。

這首歌帶給他們的喝采也十分可觀，參與演出的幾人在結束後仍喘著，但臉上的痛快顯露無遺。

「謝謝你們！也謝謝『荒狼』！！」羽風薰額前滴落一滴汗，激烈運動過後散發出的野性氣息讓他看起來性感極了，他撇頭看向朔間零，發現對方也在盯著他。

他笑了一下，坦然地任他看著，接著沉澱下語氣，和觀眾們說：「最後這首，是我和朔間的雙人彈唱。」

觀眾們漸漸安靜了下來，羽風薰嚴肅的表情讓他們不自覺也認真了起來。

「本大爺作曲，薰君負責填詞，這是我們兩個的第一首歌。」朔間零接過台下遞過來的木吉他，往旁邊椅子上一坐，氣勢一下子就出來了。

「《雨過天晴》，希望你們能喜歡。」


	14. 終

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20191102＆1103老零和薰哥生日快樂！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：零薰
> 
> *參加營隊的產物，我愛成大文藝營！
> 
> *因為一直下雨所以與雨有關
> 
> *篇幅忽長忽短
> 
> *不是穿越也不是涉零涉好嗎
> 
> *不知道為什麼，泉哥總是當助攻

終.

朔間零很久沒這麼投入過了。

之前幾次的演出雖然他表面上看起來是那麼專注又投入，但始終無法真正融入音樂裡。

有一個什麼，總是在他進入狀態時毫無預兆地狠狠提醒他的孤獨，讓他連歌唱都忘不了想忘的事。

不過這次不一樣。因為有羽風薰和他一起在台上，所以他內心的空洞，好像一點、一點地，被填滿了。

總是因為這個人，他才感覺得到溫度；總是因為這個人，他才找回了所有的喜怒哀樂。

朔間零眼眶有些發紅，彈奏木吉他的手也是一抖，不過很快就穩住了。

羽風薰似乎察覺到他的異樣而用深情的眼神望了過去，他唱：

『

_你孤身一人太久 忘了什麼是承諾 你總一個人承受_

_沉靜、淡漠、雨天裡的悲憂 都是你世界的所有_

_但你仔細聽、仔細聽 憂中有我 靜靜守候_

_感受同樣的寂寞 這次你身旁有我_

』

羽風薰清澈透亮的聲線十分觸動人心，語氣中帶著說不清道不明的淡淡哀傷，他一直盯著朔間零，突然心裡就有一種感覺。

就好像現在只有他們兩個人，而聯繫他們之間的線是那樣清晰，他們理應了解彼此，他們曾一起度過幾十個秋冬。

真是神奇，一開始他還對朔間零自稱怪物的發言半信半疑，現在倒是一下子就相信了，同時他也感受到了心疼。

朔間零是用什麼樣的心情和現在的他坦白呢？一定很迷茫吧……

『

_腦海沒辦法想像 失去了你的以後 所以封閉起自我_

_失落、苦澀、多年來的守候 成為我自卑的理由_

_我想努力愛、放手做 腦袋空白 雙手顫抖_

_等到有勇氣明說 我仍在原地停留_

』

朔間零恍惚中把這首曲子彈了大半也唱了大半，本來以為他這個狀態下至少會出幾個錯的，沒想到神識飄盪的這期間，他都沒出錯。

果然是因為有薰君所以忍不住去投入了吧？朔間零這麼想。

他的聲音低沉而又帶著顫抖，悲傷情緒溢於言表。

不知道為什麼，羽風薰寫的詞，每一字、每一句都十分貼合他的心，這讓他有種其實他們是同一個人的錯覺。

『

_所以在雨下的瞬間 我攤開心任雨落 心早已銘記 你的愁容_

』

明明演出前一次練習都沒有過，但此刻他們卻默契十足地望向了對方。

眼中皆有情。

『

_我在這瀟灑雨聲中 等的人回頭_

_我聽著熟悉的悸動 是你在左右_

_我擁有暴雨狂風 也阻擋不了在_

_湮雨中 思念你的輪廓_

』

時間過得很快，這首歌就要結束了。羽風薰發覺自己捨不得。

現在才開始捨不得，捨不得這個舞台、這首歌，還有這個彈奏的朔間零。

他仔細地看了看朔間零，黑色蜷曲的頭髮、俊帥好看的臉龐、修長靈活的雙手……以及那雙像是詛咒的紅眼睛。

像詛咒那樣帶有魔力，一陷進去他就出不來了。

不過他本來也沒想掙扎的，就這樣吧。

『

_不要害怕 不會退縮 哪怕直到最後一刻_

_也要在雨中對你說 我們永遠相守_

』

朔間零緩了緩，吉他聲由急促轉為和緩，在最後一段的尾奏，他放入了所有的耐心，低著頭仔細地看著琴，專注的模樣讓羽風薰不忍打擾。

「朔間。」不過他還是開了口。

朔間零慢慢抬起頭，對上了他的眼神。

「一直下雨沒關係，」羽風薰笑了笑，往對方那靠近，「我做你的太陽。」

我做你的太陽。

朔間零愣了好久，最後一個音也沒繼續奏下去，現場氣氛十分寧靜。

他本來邊演奏邊思索著這場演出後該怎麼讓自己不再去打擾羽風薰，沒成想可以聽到羽風薰這句話。

他眼眶一下紅了，心臟猛地一震，像是什麼東西碎掉的感覺。

他抬頭望了望天，最後一滴雨落在他的臉上。

天、晴了。

他又看看仍在等待他的羽風薰，一放鬆下來就忍不住想笑，眼淚也隨著一起滑下。

「薰君，我喜歡你……」

這一刻，台下怎麼樣都不關他們的事了，台上的他們就像被世界隔離一樣，眼中只看得見彼此。

各自龜裂的兩顆心，終於找到缺失的一半，就像這天氣，雨過、總會天晴的。

《完》


End file.
